the_official_fortuitaefandomcom-20200213-history
Fortuitae
Fortuitae was created on the 8th of September 2013 by 4 school friends. Aidan Johnston, Alex Walker, Sam Parker and Dan Luce. Sam Murray then joined on the 10th, followed by Joe Brady on 15th and Matt Skipper on the same day. Their first video was "TF2 with Aidan, Sam and Alex Episode 1 - Oh God I'm Dying" which was made on the 20th of September and uploaded on the 22nd of September. Founding On the 8th of September 2013, Alex Walker was around at Aidan Johnston's house. For several months, Aidan had been considering creating a Youtube Gaming channel and so asked Alex if he wanted to create one with him. To this he said yes, but they should invite more people. Aidan then asked Sam Parker via Skype, followed by Dan Luce and then Joe Brady who initially said No, followed two days later by the joining of Sam Murray. Aidan, Alex and Dan then later convinced Joe to join them and he said yes. This was followed 5 minutes later by Matt Skipper showing interest in joining and being invited. It was decided by the 7 that the name of Fortuitae would be the latin word for random, which Sam Parker stated to Aidan via Skype that it was Fortuitae. He did infact mean to type Fortuiae which is Latin for Randomness. Fortuitae is infact Latin for Casual. The failed Race for the Wool It was organised that on the 22nd of September 2013, the group would play Race for the Wool and upload it that same day as their inaugural video. However Sam Murray went to Castleton over that weekend, and Sam Parker went to Chatworth House, Joe Brady was not available and Alex Walker had limited time. It was therefore aborted and instead Aidan uploaded a previously recorded Episode of TF2. Members Fortuitae is made up by Aidan Johnston, Sam Murray, Alex Walker, Sam Parker, Dan Luce, Joe Brady and Matt Skipper. It was founded by Aidan and ASlex (as previously stated) on the 8th of September, and officially uploaded it's first video on the 22nd of September. Series - TF2 with Aidan, Sam and Alex Number of Episodes: 3 Running time: 22nd September 2013 - Present Featuring: Aidan, Sam Parker and Alex Number of Series: 1 Characters: p.johnston/Willshakespeare_Fortuitae, john_ruthparker/Zuran88/Princess Fortuitae ,brian.walker/Firemage98/Firemage98_Fortuitae, and Germ Summary: A Running Series of TF2 videos featuring Aidan, Sam P and Alex as p.johnston, john_ruthparker/Zuran88 and brian.walker -Hack/Mine with Aidan Number of Episodes: 6 Running Time: 25th September 2013 - Present Featuring: Aidan Number of Series: 1 Characters: willshakespeare Summary: A series of Minecraft Mod Pack videos about Hack/Mine featuring Aidan as Willshakespeare - Doctor Who City of the Daleks with Aidan Number of Episodes: 1 (Cancelled) Running time: 25th September 2013 - 25th September 2013 Featuring: Aidan Number of Series: 1 Characters: The Doctor, Amy Pond Summary: A series of Videos about the first Doctor Who Adventure Game - Pirate101 with Aidan and Sam Number of Episodes: 3 Running time: 26th September 2013 - Present (Deleted and Re-recorded. Uploaded on 28th October) Featuring: Aidan and Sam P Number of Series: 2 (The Original Series 1 has been deleted.) Characters: Cruel Cordelia DeClark, Darling Sam Nightingale Summary: A series of walkthroughs/playthroughs about Pirate101 Online! - Wizard101 with Aidan Number of Episodes: 3 (Hiatus due to issues with Aidan's Kingsisle Account. Confirmed to be returning as soon as issues are sorted) Running time: 26th September 2013 - Present Featuring: Aidan Number of Series: 1 Characters: Genevieve GiantGem Summary: Aidan Plays Wizard101, the sister game of Pirate101! The Hive with Dan Number of Episodes: 1 (Possible Hiatus) Running time: 13th October 2013 - Present Featuring: Dan Number of Series: 1 Characters: Jesus_Lives Summary: Dan Plays on the Hive.mc server! The Rise of Venice with Aidan Number of Episodes: 1 (Hiatus) Running time: 6th October 2013 - Present Featuing: Aidan Number of Series: 1 Characters: Giacomo Da Narni Summary: Aidan starts up a bussiness and aims to become rich and famous! Civilization V with Aidan Number of Episodes: 7 Running time: 19th October 2013 - Present Featuring: Aidan Number of Series: 1 Characters: Gajah Mada Summary: Aidan aims to create Civilization to stand the test of time! Guildwars 2 with Aidan and Sam P Number of Episodes: 2 Running time: 29th December 2013 - Present Featuring: Aidan and Sam P Number of Series: 1 Characters: Willshake Fortuitae and Princess Fortuitae Summary: Aidan and Sam adventure through Tyria Game Dev TycoonNumber of Episodes: 3Running Time: 1st November 2013 - PresentFeaturing: Aidan Number of Series: 1Characters: Bob BobbingtonSummary: Aidan makes games! Source All of the information on this page has been typed up by Fortuitae's Head of Social Media and Public Relations, Aidan Johnston and 100% accurate, true and completley trustworthy, as with every article on this Wiki!